Time's Come Unwound
by chameleonwho3
Summary: The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS as it should be, or at least that's what it had been. Now, time had become unwound, not completely, thank you very much, but just enough to alter the history of the Universe so to speak. Enough to change quite a few lives, it must be said. The story of how this all happened is for another time I'm afraid...


A/N: Anyway this is me being too stressed over homework I s'pose.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Not Doctor Who or the BBC.

Chapter One

The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS as it should be, or at least that's what it had been. Now, time had become unwound, not completely, thank you very much, but just enough to alter the history of the Universe so to speak. Enough to change quite a few lives, it must be said. Not just on Earth, but everywhere you can imagine. From Woman Wept to Clom, and not to mention the Medusa Cascade or the constellation of Kasterborous. The story of how this all happened is for another time I'm afraid. For now, you'll just have to deal with the consequences.

: :

John Smith, a man of a tall stature, lean, and a bit of a looker, was your typical novelist. He had a mop of brown hair that that seemed to be static the way it stood up on end, with eyes to match, and a cheeky smile. He wrote tales of creatures and people of different worlds, and on the occasion, myths of sorts. You could tell at a glance he was a dreamer and that he was good for a laugh by the mischievous glint in his eye, and he was.

: :

Rose Turner was a woman that could make you change your mind in an instant. She had a way with words, which came in handy at her shop, a quant little coffee/tea place that never seemed to be quite full. She herself had bleach blonde hair that might remind someone of the sun, that fell just to her shoulders, full lips that were often curved upwards in a teasing smile, and hazel eyes.

: :

These two were characters, misfits people might say, yet these "misfits" had never crossed paths before and that was certainly about to change.

: :

Saturday, 24th, March

The rain had started coming down in sheets and John Smith couldn't cost the wait for the bus, he had to start writing. He had a fantastic idea: a man called "the Doctor" and a girl (yet to be named) traveling through time and space. He'd dreamt it the night before and he had to get it down before it disappeared. The strange thing though, had been that it was so vivid, he had almost thought it _was_ real. He laughed at the thought that it could possibly be true.

Mr. Smith had his laptop tucked carefully under the tan fabric of his trench coat as he ran, bursting into the nearest shop that was open and dry: a little café of sorts. He threw open the glass door and barreled straight into someone, knocking both of them down, with him sprawled out on top of the stranger.

"Can you please get off, sir?" A musical voice came from beneath John, so he looked down at its owner: a woman in her early to mid twenties smiled awkwardly up at him, her golden hair wrapped up in a bun, had now come loose around her face.

"Sir?" She asked again, managing to shift an arm and poke him in the shoulder. He shook himself out of his daze and scrambled off the woman and retrieved his laptop, which had fallen out of his jacket when he ran into her.

"Sorry…" he stuttered, smiling sheepishly and offered his hand to help her up, "Didn't watch where I was going, I'll just…" He winced at how terrible that had sounded as he motioned over at an empty table for two. To his embarrassment the girl started laughing, "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, setting the computer down on the round surface.

"Sorry, 's just you remind me of a friend." She giggled, "My name's Rose, Rose Turner, and welcome to Riverside Café." she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she grinned at him.

"J-John Smith." He said, annoyed that his voice wasn't letting him talk, "Well, it's nice to meet you Rose Turner." John grinned opening the laptop and typing the idea down furiously, "Sorry, random question, but what's your favorite girls name?" He asked Rose suddenly. John noted her confusion and quickly explained, "Idea for a story, that's all, but I can't think of the right name."

"Uh huh." Rose sounded disbelieving, "Donna I suppose. Um... yeah, and she could be ginger and be incredibly sassy." She grinned, crossing her arms, "So whatcha writin' about then?" She peered at the screen, trying to make sense of the nonsensical ramblings that covered well over a page.

John stared at her for a second; Rose Turner was going to be in his book somehow. He looked back at his notes quickly, "Well, stupid stuff really. I suppose it's about a man or alien that looks like a man? And his adventures through time and space with friends..." he trailed off, watching her expressions, trying to read them, as she studied the words, "I think there might be some sort of love story mixed in as well." He muttered after a moments thought.

"A love story, eh?" she giggled, maybe John Smith isn't so bad after all. John gulped, he hadn't meant for her to hear that, as he wasn't sure of the plot himself, he nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think so." He replied, "'M not sure where I'm going with it though, never been good at starting books, 'm better at the endings and the bits in between." Rose nodded slowly, looking back at the counter, there was a person waiting to order.

"Well good luck on the story, pop in any time you like, but I've got to get back to work." She smiled, waving cheerily and heading back to her stool.

"Before you go, could I get a cup of tea?" John asked sheepishly, "Probably should've asked that first..." he murmured, staring at the computer screen.

"No problem." Rose replied, grinning with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, "Sure, I'll bring it out in a few minutes."

"Thanks." he smiled, looking at Rose for the next few minutes. Yes, she would definitely play a big part in his book. He smiled gratefully as she placed a mug of steaming tea, a tiny pitcher of milk, and a jar of sugar on the table, "And Rose, could I ask you another favor?" To his delight she nodded, "You see, I was wondering if you could help me out at all, that is if you'd like to, on this book. You don't have to, I just was, I mean I was just wondering..." John stuttered, staring at a royal blue tile on the floor. He blushed as she giggled again and nodded slowly, "Sure, I'd love to. What the hell, you know? May as well give the whole writing thing a try." she grinned, before going back to her perch behind the counter.

John smiled to himself, looking down at his keyboard, which he had carefully put stickers of the galaxy on a few years ago, and started his story.


End file.
